Tabal
Tabal is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1389 BC. Major cities include Tegarama the capital, Ipiara, Izzi, Margana, Artulu and Ubarbašša. List of Kings * Talzush I 1542-1527 BC * Hili I 1527-1515 * Anitta I 1515-1488 * Ammuna I 1488-1470 * Muwattalli I 1470-1462 * Hili II 1462-1439 * Kuhdashpi I 1439-1419 * Alluwamna I 1419-1399 * Anitta II 1399-1378 * Muwattalli II 1378-1361 * Hili III 1361-1333 * Uspilulume I 1333-1304 * Hattusila I 1304-1279 * Halparuntiya I 1279-1255 * Kuhdashpi II 1255-1223 * Talzush II 1223-1195 * Muwattalli III 1195-1163 * Zidanta I 1163-1138 * Hattusila II 1138-1120 * Tarkulara I 1120-1093 * Uspilulume II 1093-1068 * Kuhdashpi III 1068-1042 * Palalam I 1042-1021 * Hili IV 1021-990 * Zidanta II 990-957 * Runtiyas I 957-920 * Tudhaliya I 920-916 * Shunashshura I 916-886 * Alluwamna II 886-870 * Anitta III 870-853 * Kuhdashpi IV 853-819 * Pelliya I 819-811 * Arnuwantis I 811-792 * Palalam II 792-767 * Zidanta III 767-745 * Hattusila III 745-720 * Ishputakhshu I 720-692 * Piyassili I 692-668 * Pelliya II 668-644 * Alluwamna III 644-602 * Tarkulara II 602-593 * Hili V 593-560 * Muwattalli IV 560-523 * Ini-Teshub I 523-494 * Runtiyas II 494-463 * Ammuna II 463-442 * Alluwamna IV 442-422 * Pugnus-mili I 422-389 * Paddatishshu I 389-354 * Ini-Teshub II 354-316 * Kuhdashpi V 316-288 * Pelliya III 288-245 * Tuwatis I 245-212 * Anitta IV 212-188 * Allumari I 188-147 * Shunashshura II 147-120 * Muwattalli V 120-90 BC * Talmi-Teshub I 90-55 BC * Ini-Teshub III 55-18 BC * Piyassili II 18 BC-12 AD * Talzush III 12-46 * Pariyawatri I 46-81 * Tuwatis II 81-115 * Anitta V 115-148 * Tarkulara III 148-171 * Taras I 171-208 * Ini-Teshub IV 208-242 * Paddatishshu II 242-278 * Hattusila IV 278-312 * Allumari II 313-350 * Anitta VI 350-387 * Ishputakhshu II 387-417 with: * Halpasulupis I 416-456 * Tuwatis III 456-490 * Tarkulara IV 490-525 * Pelliya IV 525-549 * Uspilulume III 549-583 * Hili VI 583-614 * Pugnus-mili II 614-647 * Tuwatis IV 647-680 * Talmi-Teshub II 680-711 * Runtiyas III 711-751 * I-sharruma I 751-784 * Halpasulupis II 784-815 * Maratis I 815-848 * Ishputakhshu III 848-883 * Pelliya V 883-916 * Uspilulume IV 916-943 * Tuwatis V 943-972 * Arnuwantis II 972-1015 * Kuhdashpi VI 1015-1048 * Allumari III 1048-1083 * Taras II 1083-1111 * Maratis II 1111-1146 * Runtiyas IV 1146-1182 * Uspilulume V 1182-1223 * Halpasulupis III 1223-1261 * Arnuwantis III 1261-1291 * Tuwatis VI 1291-1338 * Sahwis I 1338-1360 * Ishputakhshu IV 1360-1396 * Tarhunazi I 1396-1432 * Maratis III 1432-1469 * Tudhaliyas I 1469-1507 * I-sharruma II 1507-1542 * Arnuwantis IV 1542-1576 * Pugnus-mili III 1576-1602 * Tuwatis VII 1602-1640 * Sulumeli I 1640-1665 * Suhis I 1665-1703 * Wala-Runtiyas I 1703-1737 * Ini-Teshub V 1737-1771 * Ishputakhshu V 1771-1810 * Taras III 1810-1847 * Wasusurma I 1847- ** Crown Prince Talzush Epartid Kings of Ubarbašša * Ukuk-Atta 1444-1425 BC * Kitdada 1425-